


A Hand Of Fire

by Super_Scene_It



Series: A Life Of Fire [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scene_It/pseuds/Super_Scene_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm and the young waitress from the diner head back to his apartment and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Storm met the young waitress by the name of Jessie in Time Changes, People Don't: Part 1 of A Life Of Fire

It’s dark outside and fire dances at the tips of Johnny Storm’s hair as he zooms in between cars. He cuts some guy off and the tires screech as the guy slams his brakes. Perched atop his motorcycle, Johnny picks up speed and chuckles as the guy shouts, “Watch where you’re going, you fucking idiot!”. He slows down as he sees the young waitress he met a week ago. He remembers the way she smiled at him. The way her eyes sparkled and lit up whenever she was in his presence.

The young girl is locking up the diner when suddenly a voice from behind startles her.”Hey, Jessie.” She drops the keys and presses her back against the door in fear, as she turns around. She suddenly realises who it is and a flash of heat flows through her body and her face turns red. It’s Johnny Storm. She almost wishes it were an actual robber; she feels like she made such a fool of herself. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you”, says the handsome man. He gets up off his motorcycle and walks towards her. Suddenly self-concious of her attire, she quickly tugs her coat in an attempt to cover up. “I-I wasn’t scared”, she stammers, unconvincingly. Her long dark hair drapes upon her face and she quickly tucks it back behind her ears. Johnny lets out a low chuckle as he picks up the keys from the ground. Handing it to her he jokingly responds, “Sure. I’m just gonna pretend that wasn’t you who was holding onto herself for dear life.” She can’t help but to laugh as she turns around to finish locking up the diner. “Can we pretend that didn’t happen”, she playfully asks. “I’ll try my best”, he retorts. “But it was kinda cute, so I dunno if I wanna”, he adds with a shrug. A lock of blonde hair falls into his face and inside she secretly gushes like a school girl. He swiftly cards his hair back and her face flushes uncontrollably.

"What’re you doin’ here?", she questions the young hero. "I dunno, I was just drivin’ by and somethin’…caught my eye." He eyes her flirtatiously and she blushes. "Oh…", she remarks. He walks back to his motorcycle and sits down. "Well, where are you going?", the young waitress calls out. Johnny smirks to himself. "Well, I was just gonna head back to my place and watch t.v. or somethin’", he tells her. "Wanna come?", he asks to her surprise. "Um…okay..", she mutters without certainty.

"Well, hop on", he insists, "It’ll be fun.""I don’t know. I’ve never rode on one before", she voices. "Well there’s a first time for everything, right?", he points out. She’s ponders, but then that charming smile of his convinces her and she jumps on behind him without hesitation. As they zoom by, a paparazzi snaps their picture.

Moments later they arrive at their destination. They enter the apartment and she is astound by the upscale furniture and decorative embellishments that surround her. This place evidently costs a fortune. Johnny offers to take her coat, and she slides it off her body as she continues to take in her environment. Just by the look of astonishment on her face, Johnny can tell she is impressed. He hangs her coat on the wall and remarks, “Nice, right?” A big grin is on her face as she places her full attention back on Johnny. “Yeah. Yeah it is”, she states in agreement. He walks ahead of her, leading the way.

A radiant smile creeps upon his face while he guides her to the kitchen. Standing a few feet from him, she watches nervously as he proceeds to pour wine into two glasses. Holding a glass out in front of him, ”You thirsty?”, he asks, with a lustrous smile. “Um..yes”, she responds, with obligation, as she reaches out and takes the glass of wine. Johnny picks up his own glass of wine and Jessie’s heart skips a beat when Johnny takes her hand, escorting her to the living room. The room was stupefyingly big and filled with contemporary items. Jessie takes a quick glance at herself in the large ornamental mirror hanging from an adjacent wall. Not particularily pleased with her appearance at the moment, Jessie attempts to unconspicuously comb her hair with her fingers.

Placing his glass on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch, Johnny conversationally questions her, “So, where you from?” Taking a seat beside him, “I moved down here from Long Island a couple weeks ago”, she answers, while she too places her glass on the table. “Oh, really?”, Johnny says, trying to sound interested. “Yeah, there’s this school nearby I just transferred to and it’s way easier to travel to now that I moved to New York”, she explains. “What do you study?”, he asks, despite the fact that he really doesn’t care. “I want to become a nurse”, she says with excitement. “So, lots and lots of science”, she reveals, with less enthusiasm. Noticing her shortfall of elation, “I take it, you’re not one for science”, he concludes. “It’s a lot of work”, she states. Now looking down at her hands, “Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it”, she confesses. As she looks up, their eyes meet. Johnny’s big, beautiful, blue eyes stare intently at hers. He takes this opportunity to lean in and kiss her. The kiss is short and slow. Her lips are stiff as she attempts to kiss back, and he can tell she’s inexperienced. Then he pulls back to look at her face. Her eyes are wide and her lips tremble. He caresses her chin as he tries pulls her in for another kiss, but she turns her head away. Johnny’s brows furrow in disconcert. ”I’m sorry, I’m not very good”, she announces.

Although he’s a bit irritated by her lack of experience, he tells her otherwise. “It’s fine. You’re doin’ great”, he lies. A look of relief forms across the young girl’s face, then Johnny leans in and gently kisses her. As she kisses back, Johnny takes a more assertive role and shoves his tongue into her mouth. His tongue is hot and for a moment she feels herself freeze up, but only for a moment. _Let’s see how far you’re willing to go._ He places his hand on her knee and her body instantaneously tenses up. As he massages her tongue with his own, his hand blindly makes it’s way up her inner thigh. Young Jessie immediately shatters their embrace and pulls away from him. Sitting there in awkward silence, she gives Johnny a blank stare. Johnny glares at her with a fraudulent look of perplexity. He purposefully stammers, “D-did I do something wrong?” Jessie swallows hard and says, “I’m sorry. I really have to go.” She wastes no time as she urgently rises and frantically searches for her coat, before remembering Johnny hung it up by the door. A look of disappointment befalls upon Johnny’s face. _Fuck._

She practically rushes to the door and Johnny jumps up, chasing after her. ”Wait, wait, wait. Don’t go”, he practically shouts. Alarmingly aware of how unnecessarily loud he was, he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I mean…don’t you wanna just stay and watch a movie or something?”, he offers, with events that stray far from his true intentions. “I’m—I’m really sorry, Mr. Storm. I—I really have to go,” she exclaims while she struggles to put on her coat. A weird feeling rapidly rushes through him as he realises the rejection. Jessie opens the door and says, “Goodbye, Mr. Storm”, before she shuts the door behind her. A huge blow to his ego, Johnnny stands there in consternation. _What the fuck just happened?_

Now alone in his apartment, Johnny makes his way to his bedroom. He suspires while digging into his back pocket, seemingly in search of something. Upon retreiving his phone, he sits at the edge of his bed. He quickly scrolls pass what feels like a never ending list of contacts, before reaching the name Candice. He proceeds to send a text message to her saying, “hey mind if i drop by 2nite?” Just as Johnny is about to fling his phone back onto the bed to await her respone, his phone alerts him that  a message has been received. It is indeed from Candice. The message reads, “sorry not 2nite. i hve a photoshoot early 2morrow morning. night night kisses oxox” Johnny closes his eyes and hangs his head. He lets out a sigh in frustration as he flings his body back hard against the bed. Lifting his arm 90 degrees, he looks at the disappointing message. He then releases his grip, allowing the phone to fall onto the bed with a thud. Johnny stares at his hand with a blank expression. “Well, it looks like it’s just you and me tonight, buddy.”


End file.
